Frozen Demons
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Rio breaks through Vector's Masquerade which leads to very unexpected events, [Vector/Rio]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is going to be a opposite's attract cliche, but I think Vector/Rio would be very appropriate if they ever had anything for each other :P Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **

** Frozen Demons **

It was after school and Vector and Rio were arguing as always on the way home. "Shut up Vector, the only reason you won was because I took it easy on you," Rio said, clearly annoyed at his usual arrogant and annoying self. "I don't think making my life points down to one and having Number 94: Crystal Zero and C103: Ragna Infinity out on the field was taking it easy on me Rio-chan, do you?~" Vector smugly replied, making the ice queen's blood boil.

"Must you always be this arrogant Vector?!" Rio basically yelled, while everyone was watching the argument. "Oh, please, I'm not as arrogant as Mizeal am I Rio-chan?~" Vector asked, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. "At least he's sane! Unlike a certain someone I know! You are the most arrogant, insane, smug, evilest person I know Vector!" Rio screamed at the top of her lungs. She was expecting a comeback, until it was crystal clear she went too far as Vector looked away from her and said nothing.

"See you at dinner Rio-chan," Vector muttered, and began to walk away from Rio, the crowd, and he apparently dropped his two ace cards, Number 104: Masquerade, and C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade. It then clicked to Rio, his whole attitude is one whole masquerade, he was hiding the fact that he was smarter then most people, even her at times, he was always treated as a social outcast and legally insane by mostly everybody except Yuma and Shark, he could take the fact that everybody hated him for what he did, but he wasn't evil. He was misunderstood, Don Thousand had completely changed his personality, only Yuma and Ryoga knew that he was one of the nicest and smartest people out there. Rio then felt guilt come over. Did she really break the mad prince's life?

Rio knocked on Vector's door, wanting to apologize to him. "I'm busy, leave me alone Rio-chan," Vector hostilely said, obviously still hurt about what she said to him. "What are you busy with anyways?" Rio asked, curious. "Finding my cards, dropped them somewhere, happy now?" Vector snapped at her angrily. "I have your cards, they dropped when I yelled at you, and I won't give them back until you let me in Vector," Rio said, blackmailing the orange haired teen. "So you can give me reasons why I'm the most arrogant, insane, smug, and evilest person you know? I'll happily pass Rio-chan," Vector answered. "I'm here to apologize about that Vector, please just let me in," Rio had to basically beg and pout for about a grand total of 1 hour twenty minutes for him to open the highly locked door.

Rio was shocked looking at his room, it wasn't the most violent room ever, sure the walls were a nice sleek black and purple, but nothing to graphic, a computer was on his desk, and he had a television that was better then the one in the living room, no wonder why his door is as secured as a bank safe, he's worried the other barians would raid his room which even had...his own microwave? How does Vector afford all this crap? "Whoa, how is your room five times better then the other's?" Rio asked, amazed that even his bed was high quality. "It's called a job Rio-chan, why do you think I don't reply to anyone knocking on my door most of the time, I was never there," Vector answered. Rio mentally took a note to find out where he was working, she wanted all the things Vector had in his room.

"I think the microwave's a bit overkill though," Rio muttered. "So I don't have to sit with five people glaring at me when I eat, but that's beside the point...why are you here Rio-chan, you have no business here," Vector asked harshly. Rio took another mental note that said, "Crap, he noticed me staring, but I don't think he took it the right way though."

"I'm here to apologize, I know you aren't any of those things I called you...well except arrogant but everyone is except Yuma," Rio said, looking at Vector's harsh glare. Another mental note was taken and it said, "Vector has the most demonic glare ever though, seriously when does he ever blink?!" "How do I know you mean it Rio-chan?" "What?" "How do I know your actually sorry? It's easy to just say it, but to say and mean it is a whole different thing Rio-chan." "Um..." Rio trailed off. Shit! How was she supposed to prove it to Vector?! "Exactly you can't Rio- Mph!" Vector was about to say her name until he was kissed dead on the lips, he didn't know anything about kissing, but he felt a strange urge to kiss back, but he didn't. "Is that proof enough?" Rio asked, trying to hide her blush, but is wondering why Vector isn't blushing at all. "Also how are you not blushing?" Vector sat closer to her on the bed and said,"Believe me I am, just on the inside." Rio couldn't hold back the urge to kiss him again, how did an insult go to kissing? She didn't care she just wanted to kiss him again, she did, only this time, she tried to unzip his jacket.

**Author's Note: Should I write a second chapter about their feelings the next day? This isn't really an opposites attract when I typed this down but still. Read,Review, Peace. Also, they are doing what you think their doing XP Sorry if you expected fluff and then read this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To a reviewer's question who asked who was my favorite Zexal character, it's quite obvious that it's Vector considering how all my Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfics involve him mostly, in fact he's my favorite character in all of Yu-Gi-Oh and second favorite villain in anything I like. Anyways time to end this two-shot. **

Vector woke up, grumpily as always, he grabbed his jacket and put it on as he rubbed his eyes and saw Rio cuddling into his warmth, he couldn't really resist, but he left with a plate of eggs on his dresser for her whenever she woke up. He was still confused about what they did, did he really like her that much?! The mad prince grunted to himself and left before anyone noticed. Then again, nobody really cared at all as long as he didn't annoy them.

"Vector...Vector? No wonder why he never responds, he's gone before any of us wakes up," Rio snarled and dressed in her school outfit as she angrily ate her eggs because Vector ruined her perfect morning. But she forgave him eventually, I mean none of them were ever really nice when they tried to get the mad prince's attention. She usually heard Allit muttering swears as he punched his bedroom door. Gilag was banging on his door and yelling,"Vector you miserable excuse of humanity, get up!" She also pitied Vector, all though he may be arrogant and smug, he didn't deserve Mizeal yelling highly intense profanities at him. Then she began to wonder why her brother let her stay here anyways, to Vector it was a prison he wanted to escape so badly, and Rio made it worse yesterday for what she screamed at him.

Rio was trying to find Vector at school until she found the mad prince dueling Tetsuo, and he was winning badly. "GO! Umbral Horror Masquerade! Attack Tetsuo directly!" Tetsuo's life points went down to 2000 to 0 after that brute force attack. "I won Tetsuo, now like our deal suggests, I get to ask Rio-chan out, but then again it's not like I'll do it, I don't want Naschuu yelling profanities at me, my voice recorder is already full of Mizeal's profanities,~" Vector's right eye became purple again and walked away from Tetsuo silently. Rio was slightly angered that they pulled that stunt, but she blushed as well. Then she felt disappointed, Vector was never going to ask her out. She didn't know why it pissed her off but it just did and tried to run after Vector.

Vector was at this old noodle stand, ordering his usual lunch. "The usual extra salty, I wanna see if this is going to give me a heart attack Noodle-san~," Vector asked. The old man grunted and said, "You said my name backwards dimwit, and coming right up." Vector was playing with his two ace cards until Rio called his name. "Hey! Where were you at school this morning!" Rio asked, worried and angered. "I have a different school then everybody else Rio-chan, I'm not wearing anything that isn't purple or black~," Vector answered slurping at his noodles. "Hmph, your pickier than me Vector-kun!~" Rio said, mocking his tone smirking at him. "Can you blame me Rio-chan? Those colors are hideous on anyone that isn't you~," Vector continued to slurp his noodles as he snickered to himself watching Rio blush. "You did that on purpose Vector-kun!" Rio pouted at him adorably as usual. "It's hard to resist the temptation Rio-chan!~" Vector smirked at her and suddenly the gap between them closed. "And it's hard to resist doing this Vector-kun," Rio said kissing the orange haired teen without giving him enough time to respond.

After school, Vector had a lot to think about, should he really ask Rio out? He doesn't really know but one thing's for sure, he's considering it. And it was the hardest decision he had to make. Was he still evil? He thought yes until Rio comforted him about it? Was he sane? Well he thought he needed improvement on that still. Would he go back to being Rei Shingetsu? No, it wasn't the true Vector, the Vector who lost his innocence and light to the shadows. But it didn't make him an evil person, the chaos still haunted his mind. And it was tempting to go knock on Rio's door to help him cope.

**Author's Note: Just wanna leave a little cliffhanger at the end :P Can't blame me for trying. Anyways, my next big project is a fanfiction containing 100 or so Vector/Rio one-shots. If you have any requests, feel free to PM me about it or put it in a review for this fic, and it doesn't have to be romantic if you want. Read Review, Peace :D**


End file.
